There's No One, Just Us
by ggirl1710
Summary: During the time they were trying to save the orphanage, Moe, Larry, and Curly are caught in terrible weather with heavy rain, thunder, and lightning. The weather not only bothers them , it's a constant reminder of their childhood. *Hope I didn't make this too sentimental for the Stooges* *MoviesVersion*


**There's No One, Just Us **

**(A 2012 Three Stooges Story)**

Another day, another penny not given to Moe, Larry, and Curly. Day after day, the three loons did their best to appeal to anyone for a job to get the large amount of dough they needed to save the orphanage. So far, no luck.

The cloudy sky and the shivering wind didn't help them either.

The three stood shivering cold at the corner of a street. Larry held up their _Will Wirk for 830,000 Bucks (Plus Meels) _sign while Moe and Curly pointed at it. Cars went by without slowing down to even look at the Stooges, and when they stop at a red light, no windows would roll down, no matter how much the boys desperately tried to get the drivers' attention.

"What the hell do we have to do to get ya imbeciles to pay attention?", Moe groaned, crossing his arms to keep himself warm. "Do we have to perform circus acts for ya? Do we have to juggle blades while they're on fire while ride'n a unicycle?!"

"Circus?", Curly asked. "Whoop whoop whoop! Yeah yeah! We can make our money that way!"

Moe frowned and jabbed the dunce's blue eyes with his two fingers. "Ya I numbskull, don't ya know circus acts travel all the time? We gotta stay here for the nuns and kids." The chief muttonhead turned to Larry and slapped his hand on the poor fuzzball's cheek.

"What the-? What the heck was that for?", Larry whined.

"That's for if ya were think'n the same lame idea.", Moe said.

The two scowled at each other until both felt a drip of water fall on the tip of their noses, then came another and then more came falling on them fast.

"Dammit!", Moe cursed. "It's rain'n on us, boys."

Curly looked up and angrily waved an arm. "Ah rain, why ya gotta rain on our parade? Hmm!" Curky then chattered his teeth and barked like a pitbull. As a reply, thunder barked back, making Curly whimper like a chihuahua.

"Way to go, ya shaken purse mutt.", Moe growled, slapping Curly.

Larry took off his sign board and held it up to keep himself dry when Moe grabbed it, pulling it away from the dimwit's hands. "I need it more than you do.", Moe said.

"No! I need it 10x more than _you_ do!", Larry yelled, pulling it back to him.

"I need it 1% more than you _two_!", Curly protest, grabbing the sign.

All three men-children argued and fought back and forth when another clap of thunder made them yelp and let go of the wet board all together.

"Forget that soggy piece of junk. Last one back to the dumpster gets left out to melt!", Moe said.

X x x x

All three men huddled close inside the dumpster. At least all the garbage were tied in Hefty bags, and they all got use to the smell. Even with the cover down to keep them dry, the Stooges could still hear the thunder, along with heavy rain and lighting.

"This weather's ridiculous.", Larry said. "It's gone on for hours maybe!"

"Check to see if it's nightfall already.", Moe said.

"Why can't you are Curly do it?", Larry protest.

"'Cause I ask ya to, ya pussycat." Moe slapped Larry's face then bonked his head. "Now do it!"

"Alright, alright.", Larry groaned frustratingly. He pushed the top with both hands with a huff. Larry raised the top high enough to get a peak of the pouring night sky, but another thunder clap and lightning flash made him let go and the top slammed shut. "It's nightfall!"

The three stayed put and could do nothing but to listen to the rain pound on the top above them and thunder clapped all through the night. There's no way in Hell that they were gonna catch some Z's.

They not only were bothered by the weather, they hated it as well. To the Stooges, thunder and lighting and heavy rain were a reminder of why it sucks to be orphans...

X x x x

Three little boys were huddled together in one of the boy's bed under the covers, shaking like mortified puppies. Outside their window was a thunderstorm with lighting and heavy rain going on. It didn't help much that the windows didn't have curtains, hence why the three seven year olds were under the covers.

Why wasn't anyone checking up on them?

"When are the nuns coming?", the small boy with bushy hair asked the two other boys.

"Yeah, when?", the one with no hair parroted.

"Soon.", the one with a jet black bowl haircut said.

"You said that five times already.", the crazy haired one whined.

"How would _you _know?", the bowl haired one asked. "You can't even count how many fingers you have."

"Yeah? Well you can't even spell 'sandwich' right.", the bushy haired one said, telling his friend off.

"Prove it.", BowlCut dared.

"You spell it as S-A-N-D-W-I-T-C-H. It's S-A-N-D-W-H-I-C-H.", Bushyhair said, sticking out his tongue at the other.

BowlCut scowled. "Why you!" The small boy was about to teach him a lesson his own way when thunder and lighting went off again, making all three boys shake again.

"I'm scared, Moe.", the bald one, Curly, said.

"Me too.", the crazy haired one, Larry, said.

The black haired one, Moe, had to agree with his two friends. "I know, fellas.", he softly said.

"If I had a mommy, I'd say I'd want her.", Larry said.

"If I had a daddy, I'd say I'd want him.", Curly said.

"If I had a mommy _and_ a daddy, I'd say I want them.", Moe said.

"Us too.", Larry and Curly said.

The three petrified lads stayed huddled up together under Curly's sheets, beginning to cry. Life certainly wasn't all fun and games here at the orphanage. When you're stuck in a thunderous thunderstorm like this and you have no family and your nuns aren't bothering to check on you, you'd cry too.

Oh yes, you can't imagine the loneliness that these three were enduring right this moment.

"I wish we weren't orphans.", Curly said. "I wish we had a family already. That way, we can't be scaredy cats and our mommies can tell us that everything will be ok."

"But we don't have mommies, or daddies.", Larry corrected. "There's no one, just us."

Seven year old Moe couldn't help but agree with the others again. He had the idea that the nuns didn't want them to be adopted. They say it's for the boy's own good, but what's so good about not getting taken from this awful place and going to your new home, to your new life?

Sometimes, Moe dreams about running away from here, running away from here, running as fast as his little legs can take him, until...he knew he had to stop his running and turn back.

Where would he go? What's it like outside the gates, out...there? Were there bad people? Were there good people? What's there for him?

What will happen to...to Larry and Curly while he's gone...

Just then, at that moment, under the covers, Moe realized something, something he thought a seven year old child would probably never realize. Moe sat up and pulled the white sheets off of all three of them.

"W-whataya think ya do'n?", Larry asked. "We need those!"

"Yeah!", Curly whined.

"We may not have a mother or a father, but we got each other right now, and ain't that good enough?"

Larry and Curly looked at each other and shrugged. "I dunno.", Curly said. "I still think moms and dads are best."

"But just think about it.", Moe said. "Ain't we the closest thing to family? We're always together and stuff. We came in a bag together, didn't we?", he reasoned.

"He's right!", Larry said. "We were a family right from when we got here, and we can be a family until we get adopted, whenever the nuns let us."

"We're like brothers!", Curly said.

"Ya see fellas.", Moe said. He put his little arms around Larry and Curly. "We're family , and as long as we got each other, stick together through thick and thin, then we'll be ok."

"We're stuck with each other like glue.", Larry said, smiling as he hugged Moe.

"Stuck like tape and wax!", Curly said, smiling as the seven year old wrapped his arms around his best friends.

The three boys were so caught up in their, happy, huddle that they didn't even mind the weather outside, and eventually, they fell asleep finally.

X x x x

The weather stopped the next morning, the sky becoming clear with no clouds in sight, but the three adult men didn't know that.

They were busy sleeping inside their dumpster in a cute huddle, like that one night when they were small children.


End file.
